


【索香】反杀3

by wubingwuzai



Series: 反杀 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubingwuzai/pseuds/wubingwuzai
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 反杀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541431
Kudos: 22





	【索香】反杀3

3  
索隆在睡梦中一脚被踹下了床，随即而来的还有下体被狠踢之后的剧痛。这一脚他觉的自己都要断子绝孙了。

“握草，你有什么毛病？”索隆滚到床下之后痛的站都站不起来，只能抬起头恶狠狠的盯着山治。“提了裤子不认人啊。”

索隆不提还好，一提这事山治脸黑的简直不像话。那双还带着掐痕和吻痕的腿猛的就朝索隆劈了过来，索隆觉的那双腿扫过来的时候都带着破风的声音。现在站不起来也得躲啊，亏得是他平时锻炼的狠，纵然有些狼狈，但是总是被没踢到。

“罗罗诺亚，你他妈要是再提信不信老子现在就干你一次。”山治的声音可以称得上是咬牙切齿。

“屁股里还流着我的精液干我吗？”索隆看了一眼山治腿间亮晶晶的反光说道。他一大早就被人一脚踹醒，还是被踹的命根子。说实话，他现在的心情大概没比山治好到哪里去。语气态度也不怎么友好，甚至还有些挑衅。

“呵呵，我看你就是欠艹。”

“能做到你就试试。”

这俩人此时都是被点燃了引线的炸药桶，互相瞪着对方。山治看索隆怎么看怎么难受，世界上怎么会有人是绿色的头发，真恶心。索隆看山治也看的不顺眼，世界上有人会长着转圈的眉毛吗，还他妈是顺边，真搞笑。

话不投机半句多，俩人都是能动手就不哔哔的类型。

山治这边抬腿就踹，索隆那边双臂招架住之后，身体半蹲左腿一个扫腿冲着山治就去了。俩身上还带着彼此的信息素，衣服也没穿，鸡儿都还在晨光中瑟瑟发抖，就这么赤条条的在房间打起来了。

要是此时有人能看到房间的景象，简直可以例入桑尼市十大奇景。最后俩人在彼此那些暧昧的痕迹上，又加上暴力的标记，怎么看怎么觉的是昨天玩了什么不得了的play。

这场架是被山治的手机铃声给打断的，手机铃声响起来的时候山治和索隆正保持着一个僵持的姿势较着劲。俩人谁都没说话，手机响了一会儿自己挂断了，但紧接着就又响起来了。这样重复几次，大有一副山治不接就一直打下去的样子。

“你电话。”索隆实在是忍不住开口，他觉的在山治的那个充满了动感的手机铃声中打架简直就像是给他们配好了背景音乐一样，怪异的很。

“……”山治咬着牙沉默了一会儿，默默的收了腿，然后走到床边拿起了手机。

索隆看见山治看到屏幕的时候脸上的表情除了又沉重了几分，还有多了几分即将要赴行的悲壮。但他接起电话之后声音却意外的很轻柔，跟刚才和他打架的那种狠劲儿完全不是一个味。

“喂？”

“啊，我刚才在厨房呢，没听到，怎么了？”

“我没忘，明天开庭，我记着呢。”对方大概是问了时间，山治抬眼看了一眼墙上的时钟说道：“我大概九点半到事务所吧。恩，知道，资料也会一起带过去的。”

“我没和人家小男生……”山治忽然就有些急了，声音提的高了些，但是说道一半看到了索隆，话生生的就咽下去了。眼睛撇过索隆接着说道：“不说了，总之我会赶紧过去的，挂了。”

山治挂了电话，弯腰就开始穿衣服。索隆听见了刚才的电话，也知道这人有事要走。就刚才俩人打的那一会儿也能看出来，继续打下去一时半会也分不出胜负。况且就算分出了胜负，能干什么？难不成真的赢的那个就地把输的那么压着上了？要是打完还有这么气力，索隆都要给自己鼓鼓掌了。

以这一通电话为分界线，刚才房间里是“惊涛骇浪”，现在可算得上是“风平浪静”了。俩人都默默的穿着衣服，谁都没有说话。

索隆的衣服简单，穿的快，穿完了就看着山治那边。不得不说，山治真的是很好看的一个人。索隆盯着对方包裹在西装裤下的臀部曲线想，要不是脾气这么爆，他还真想跟山治要一个联系方式。

“你盯着我看什么，没打够？”山治弯腰拾起地上的领带，侧过头眼睛掠过索隆想给他一个白眼，对方却转移了视线。

“你还走不走，不走的话想打我奉陪。”索隆对山治说这话，眼睛却盯着窗户玻璃上的一块污渍。

“你应该感谢刚才的电话救了你，你这个绿毛Omega混蛋。”山治直起身子边说边朝门口走去。

索隆没说话，他现在正忙自和自己的脑子打架。刚才山治一弯腰西装裤中间的那条线缝正好卡在臀部中间，浑圆的臀部肌肉把西装裤撑得一点褶皱都没有，索隆脑子里忽的就闪过昨天晚上对方趴在床上，屁股高高抬起，腰部下沉，露出好看的曲线。索隆的两只手放在那两团软肉上，拇指陷入肉里，分开那条肉缝之后，就能看到山治的小穴因为刚才被肏的狠了根本合不上，一抽一抽的。每动一下，里边的肌肉将索隆射进去的精液挤出来一点。乳白色的液体射的太多了，顺着山治的腿根流下来，落在床单上，很快就晕湿了一小片。

“都喂给你了，怎么能吐出来呢？”索隆当时叹了一声，拇指毫不费力的滑进肉穴里，他手指一进入，里边的软肉就迫不及待的涌上来，紧紧的含住。索隆手指搅动着，发出淫糜的水声，引得金发的人腰又往下沉了几分，腿根都打着颤。“非得给你拿个什么东西堵着才行吗？就这么想要别人干进你的屁眼里？”

“还是个Alpha呢。”他另一只手，一巴掌拍在山治的臀部，那臀肉像是浪一样顺着男人的尾椎往上爬，最后变成了一声嘴边溢出的呻吟。

“你求求我吧。”索隆记得自己是这么说的。“你说，‘求求您把肉棒插进我的小骚穴吧’，声音好听的话，我也不是不可以好好的让你爽。”

索隆把手指抽出来，扶着鸡巴抵在山治的穴口磨蹭。他的腰稍稍挺动，龟头就进去一半，身下的人抖的就更厉害了。甚至主动抬高腰要把索隆的鸡巴吃进去，但是索隆就是不进去。只是小幅度的前后抽插，每次最多就进去一个头，磨得身子身边的金发男人腿根抖个不停。

山治的阴茎顶在床单上，早就把那一块都给弄湿了。他嘴里细细的呻吟着，腰前后摆动，肩膀抵在床上，双手都伸到身下抚慰着自己。两个肩胛骨收拢，在中间形成一款形影。那里阴暗，但是有着闪闪的汗水。但是被肏的知道的滋味的山治，又怎么是只靠双手就满足的呢？

后来山治是怎么回答他的来着？

哦，索隆想起来了。山治当时就是像刚才那样，翘着那个引人犯罪的屁股，里边就像现在这样，还含着他的射进去的精液。偏过头湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，像是被肏坏了，张开嘴里边红色的舌头微微伸出来。

“求求您把……肉棒插进我的小……骚穴吧。”山治那时的声音像是叹息又像是哀求，他说：“弄坏我吧。”

索隆深呼吸了一下，意识回笼，他死命盯着窗户不回头。真要命，他现在下边都勃起了。幸好他这么多年一直有意识的控制自己的信息素，要不然现在让那个圈眉毛的家伙知道他又有哪方面的想法了，大概是真的不打出个胜负来，今天就完不了事。

山治现在都已经穿戴整齐了，昨天索隆做之前把衣服都脱了，所以俩人的衣服倒是都还算整齐。但是就是因为外边看着太衣冠楚楚了，一想到衣服的包裹下有着自己昨天留下的吻痕，掐痕，还有今天早上的伤痕。山治还没去过厕所，所以屁股里还含着他昨天射进去的精液。

为了不让人发现昨天自己是被插入的一方，山治一定不会让那些精液流出来。那么就意味着他一路都要紧紧的收着那个昨天被自己干的合不拢的小穴，说不定到了半路实在是含不住了，他会偷偷去厕所，实在没有东西能堵住，就只能把领带卷起来塞进去堵住。

然后他会这样去他说的事务所吗？刚才打电话的好像是个女人，他会塞着被精液浸湿的领带，一边忍耐着一边面上和那么女人温柔的说话吗？如果那女人和他有一腿的话，在跪下来给他口交的时候就能看到昨天晚上留下来的那些情爱的痕迹。还有那条领带。扯下那条领带之后，穴口会因为一直有东西塞着而一时合不上，里边的精液会涌出，濡湿他的西装裤，玷污了他的办公椅。

天啊，领带，他现在手上拿着的就是那条领带。

索隆觉的自己疯了，为什么他的脑子里全是这些乱七八糟的画面，还他妈的栩栩如生。简直是见了鬼。

“咔哒”是山治开门的声音，索隆还是不去看山治。他听到山治说：“最好别再让我看见你，不然下一次就是你撅着屁股求我干你。”

你他妈还记得自己撅着屁股求我啊。索隆默默的心里吐槽。

然后是门关上的声音，索隆此时长长的出了一口气，然后低头看向了自己的裤裆。

生龙活虎，神采奕奕。索隆相信，要是他现在拉开裤拉链，他的小兄弟都能在明媚的阳光下跟他打招呼。

索隆的脑子说：“能不能有些出息？待见就得循序渐进，就得摸清人脾气，得和人好好发展感情知不知道？”

索隆的小兄弟说：“循序渐进？发展感情？不，那和我没关系，我就是馋他身子。”

……在下次遇到山治之前，索隆的脑子和他的小兄弟大概要好好商量一下才行了。


End file.
